InterPlay: Takes a Miracle
by ironicness
Summary: Ep 1: A rumor is going around Hetalia Academy. "WHAT! Emily Kirkland and Aria Jones...are...are..." You can't bear to say the word out loud. How do you choose to react? IP Is a RP-style story. It's YOUR POV, so make it YOUR story! Updates weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Ah…. good morning, world! Time to start a brand new day.

I fumbled out of bed and checked my alarm clock.

"AGH! IT'S ALMOST SEVEN!" I start yelling. I got changed into my uniform quickly, rushed downstairs, and made some toast. While it was sitting there, I checked to make sure all my homework and textbooks were in my schoolbag. All right.

Time to start my day at Hetalia Academy!

-time warp-

I'm just walking through the front gates of the Academic District. I checked my watch. "…No way! I read my clock wrong!"

It was only just then turning seven. I wonder where all my friends are….

Oh, that's right. They're never here this early. What am I talking about, OF COURSE they're never here this early, classes don't start until 8:30! They're probably all back in their dorm rooms. Comfy, cozy…

"Huh? _? What are you doing out of your dorm so early?"

=CHOOSE YOUR PATH=

If you're male, go to chapter 2-1.

If you're female, see chapter 2-2.


	2. Chapter 2,1

"Oh, Rider, it's you." I say.

This is Rider Kirkland. He's a really good friend of mine. He's British, and pretty popular. Especially because he looks like a more studious version of someone ELSE I know…

Rider nods. "Yeah. Have you seen my sister around?"

"Emily?" I shake my head. "No, I haven't."

"How about Aria?"

"Same. I only just got out, so, yeah. Why are you trying to find them, anyways?"

"I'm trying to clear up that rumor, of course. I can't have anyone…you mean you haven't heard it?" He exclaimed, reading the look of confusion on my face.

"Heard what?" I ask him.

"I really don't want to-"

"Stop right there, British boy!"

Rider was cut off by (who else)…

"JAMES!" I heard Rider yell. James Jones. He was an American student, also very popular with girls. He's a laid-back kind of guy, and looks like Rider's brother.

I mean, look at 'em! Same glasses, same face, same hair color…If it weren't for James' hair thing sticking up at his forehead, Rider's kinda-thick eyebrows, and the fact that Rider's eyes were green and James' were blue, they would've been twins. They're good-looking, too. There's just one little problem…

"Oh, _, you're here. 'Sup!" James looked at me, and I waved at him in return.

"James, you bloody git, get off me…" Rider said, gently pushing him off his back.

"Alright, alright… Have you two seen Aria?" James asked the two of us.

"Nope." I replied bluntly.

"No, but I've been looking for her. What about Emily, have you seen her?"

"Nah."

"What's the gossip you two are trying to straighten out, anyways?" I asked them.

"Haha…funny you should say 'STRAIGHT'en." James began.

"Uh…I don't get it. What's wrong between Aria and Emily?" I asked again.

"There's a rumor going around the whole school. I don't know who started it, but some people are saying that…well…" Rider trailed off in discomfort.

"They're gay." Typical James. He always spoke with such an upfront answer.

"JAMES!" Rider yelled at him, turning red.

"What? Just saying the truth, is that a crime?"

"Why, you…I'll kill you!"

"Not again…" I started. These two…. though they get along well, they often also get into huge fights. They're so competitive with each other. I guess it's because each one has a crush on the other's little sister. I didn't want to admit it, especially to these two, but I kind of liked Aria and Emily, too…

I held the two apart just in time. "Now, now..." I released them. "Who do you think started that?"

"Started what?" A new voice joined the conversation. TWO voices, actually, speaking in unison. One spoke with an English accent. The other had a slight American slang to it.

"Aria!"

"Emily!"

Aria Jones and Emily Kirkland. Probably the smartest 2nd years in this school. They were both amazing athletes, too. They hang around each other a LOT. Probably more than James and Rider, and that's saying something.

Emily was the Brit. She had long, messy, golden-blonde hair, which she usually kept down. Somehow, despite its length, it almost always stays out of her face. She had shocking green eyes that probably every guy in their right mind could easily find himself lost in.

Aria had a small urban speech. Her hair was around Emily's length, except jet-black, and some of her bangs kept back with four white clips near her forehead, two for each side. Her eyes were a staggering blue that could send just about any boy daydreaming.

"What are you two talking about so early in the morning?" Emily asked, with an annoyed yet curious tone in her voice.

"S' exactly what I wanna know." Aria added on, with an identical pitch.

"Uh…nothing…" James quickly covered. It's amazing how he can switch gears at the drop of a hat when Emily comes around.

"We were just talking…you know, with _." The same goes for Rider whenever Aria comes by.

"Eh? Oh, _. I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier." Emily turned to me.

Aria put her right hand up in a small salute. "Hey, _."

I returned the gesture with a shy wave. "H-hello, Emily. Good m-morning, Aria." I had failed at trying to cover up the nervousness in my voice. Darn, I was horrible at keeping secrets!

"Well, that proves something." Aria said, turning to the two males. "You lied to us, didn't 'cha?"

"Huh? Nah, what would we lie to you about, right?" James spoke up. Lucky. How does he speak without giving anything away?

"You're still not telling the truth…" Emily said to Rider.

"Emily, I know you have suspicions, but really, we were just having a little chat." And here we find ANOTHER way we can compare James and Rider as twins.

The two girls stared hardly at the boys. Oh, no, what should I do?

I can't keep lying, because my voice will stutter again and we'd be busted! But if I tell them the truth about the rumor, who KNOWS what might happen?

Let's see… Emily and Aria each have their own weaknesses and pet peeves. What are the ones I know?

Emily: Interrupted teatime, bad grades, being called short, hearing someone tell her that she likes James, her 'special ability'

Aria: Heights, bad grades, someone commenting on her slang, hearing someone say that she likes Rider, her 'special ability'

Okay. Most of them are either illogical or impossible…I better go with the special ability. I can only make it work once…now, who should I use it on is the question…

Wait! What if the better choice is to tell them the truth about the rumor? I mean, these two are smart, and they're pretty popular. I'm sure they could clear things up themselves, right?

Uh….

=CHOICE TIME=

If you choose to reveal the rumor, go to chapter 3/1.

If you choose to exploit Aria's 'special ability', go to chapter 3/2.

If you choose to exploit Emily's 'special ability', go to chapter 3/3.


	3. Chapter 2,2

"Oh, Zenna, it's you." I say.

This is Zenna Jones. She's an American, and she's one of my really good friends. She has medium-length curly blonde hair. She's known throughout the school for being Kasumi Honda's otaku partner.

"Hello, _. Have you seen my sister?" Zenna asks me.

"Um… no, I haven't." I reply. "Why?"

"There's this huge rumor going around about Aria and-"

"Me and who?" Another American voice joins the conversation, this one slightly urban.

"Sis!"

"Aria!"

Aria raises her hand up in her signature greeting- a salute and a small nod of the head.

Aria Jones has jet-black hair going down to her waist, with her bangs held back in the front with clips. She's super smart, and such an athlete. She's pretty popular in school.

Aria and Zenna are twin sisters. They don't quite look it at first, but they're pretty much type A twins, meaning they're extremely different. In fact, I think the only resemblance between the two is the eyes. Then again, their eyes may have the same shade of blue in them, but even then, the effect is totally different.

If you look closely, Aria's eyes are a little angled. Her gaze gives off a sort of cool, sharp aura. Zenna's eyes are round. When she looks at you, she kind of has that warm and sweet vibe.

"Yo. So what's this about me, huh?" Aria asks us.

"Oh, nothing…" Zenna tries to cover up. I can't help but feel awkward. Suddenly I hear another voice cry out.

"Aria!" This voice was also female, but this time it had a British accent to it.

Aria turned around to see, who else….

"Hey, Emily. You find 'em?" Aria asks her.

"No…those gits, where could they be…"

Emily Kirkland is English. She's excessively smart, going even higher than Aria in grades. She's also pretty good at sports. Her hair matches with Aria's in length, but it's blonde, and extremely messy. Her eyes give off a mean look at first, but if you get to know her, they'll seem to look kinder.

"Who are you two looking for?" I ask them.

"James and Rider. I couldn't find James anywhere, not even in the American lounge."

"When I checked, Rider wasn't around the Britain Dorm, so I decided to go out looking for him."

"We happened to run into each other, so, yeah. Typical story, ya know?"

Ah. James and Rider.

James Jones is Aria and Zenna's older brother. He's pretty laid-back, and can be a little lazy, which often gets him into trouble with Aria and Emily.

Rider, on the other hand, is Emily's older brother. He's really studious, but if you get on his bad side he can snap at you like there's no tomorrow.

Both are really popular with girls, especially because they're almost like twins. You know, except for some things. The height and age difference, James' cowlick, Rider's eyebrows, and the color of the eyes…you know.

"Oh, look. They're over there." Emily pointed over my shoulder, and I turned around to see James and Rider getting into another fight. That happened often, too. Luckily, some other guy was holding them apart. I didn't know his name. As I watched, Aria and Emily started walking towards the scene.

I turned around to face Zenna once more. "So hey, you wanna- huh?"

Zenna was running off to who-knows-where. Oh, man…now what do I do?

I really have no reason to follow Aria and Emily towards James and Rider and that other guy, so I better follow Zenna.

As Kasumi's good friend, she can often cause a little mischief around Hetalia Academy. She often helps Kasumi by making costumes for the rest of their friends to (unwillingly) wear. The two of them also have a lot of candid photos about those same friends. If I let her go on, who knows what will happen next?

Then again, I should respect her privacy. I mean, it's her life, right? She has things to do by herself. If I followed her, it may seem like I don't trust her or something…

What to do?

=CHOICE TIME=

If you choose to follow Zenna, go to chapter 3A

If you choose to ignore Zenna and go to class, go to chapter 3B


End file.
